Episode three: The Werewolf
by Zak Saturday
Summary: Thew Saturdays Get a news flash from Kevin about some strenge werewolf sightings in Wisconsin. Kaz is keeps failling to use his powers right. But when Zak and Kevin both become werewolves themselves, it's up to Kaz to save the Day! 3-way crossover AGAIN!
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Saturdays, the Next Adventures**

**Episode Three: The Werewolf**

Chapter 1

It was nighttime; Kevin was alone in a town in Wisconsin, waiting at the corner of the street for an alien tech dealer he heard about. Rumor was it, that the man knew something about alien Cryptids.

Then the dealer arrived. He was wearing what any shady-looking man would wear. He went by the name of Dealer.

Dealer: So, you're my newest customer.

Kevin: yeah.

Dealer: well, I'm afraid you've come at a bad time. I just ran out of merchandise.

Kevin: What!

Dealer: besides I wouldn't be in this town if I were you.

Kevin: Wait, what do you mean?

Dealer: there have been attacks from strange monsters lately. They don't seem in anyway similar to those EVOs from the news. And they don't seem alien either. I don't think any one here would know how to deal with this problem. (leaves)

Kevin took out his communicator.

Kevin: [Well, if the people here _can't_, I know an entire family who CAN.]

Authors note:

This is just a prologue chapter. The rest will come after some time. But for now, just review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaz was having quite a terrible day when it cane to his training. You see, he was trying to get his powers to work like they did in Paris on Komodo. Needless to say that he failed horribly; the Cryptids he tried to control had destroyed 12 pieces of furniture (turning them _into_ pieces), trashed the kitchen, and cost them the bother of calling Cèzár over to repair the airship… _TOP_ TO _BOTTOM_. Yeah, I know right?

Anyway, after Cèzár left…

Kaz: Why… WHY can't I do this?

Zak: maybe you just have trained hard enough?

Kaz: huh?

Zak: I mean you have been slacking off on your meditation sessions that you PROMISED that you would do…

Kaz: Hey! I've been studying REEEALY hard. Something YOU have been slacking off a LOT lately.

Zak: Hey! Wait a sec- (The two hear giggling and turn around to see Zoey standing in front of them.)

Zoey: *sigh* brotherly love… is there no better kind?

Zak: umm…

Kaz: How long-

Zoey: The whole time. (The boys faces go red) by the way Mom and Dad called for you guys.

Meanwhile at another dimension…

?: have you found them yet?

Saïx: Axel is located somewhere in the pacific. As for the other one… I'm afraid that our search parties were unsuccessful yet again.

?: No matter… it will only be a matter of time before he is found… in the meantime… Kur… be prepared for the storm that's coming…

Later at the now repaired and airborne airship.

Within the two weeks Kaz has been in the Saturday family, he has been keeping track of the friends they have made. He is often found chatting with someone like Noah, Rex, Kevin and others. He is currently video-chatting with Noah, Jimmy Jones (the Ben Tennyson fanatic who exposed Ben's secret of the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix to the world), Jordan (who is waiting their arrival alongside Kevin), and Max (one of Zoey's best friends since her years as an orphan).

Noah: Brayson, in Wisconsin? I don't know Kaz… there have been a lot of rumors about that place.

Kaz: Rumors?

Jimmy: Haven't you heard? About the werewolf sightings?

Jordan: What?

Max: Oh, Come on! You have to have heard about the Beast of Bray Road.

Kaz: the Beast-

Jimmy: of Bray Road. They say that a werewolf comes out every full moon, searching for new members to add to its pack.

Max: I've heard other rumors. Some say the Beast of Bray Road wanders around during the full moon, watching over innocent travelers, protecting them.  
>Jordan: Look, guys, I think I'm taking full consideration about this. If I wasn't, would I already be here right now?<p>

Jimmy: … Good point.

Kaz: Alright. We're almost there.

Max: Alright good luck.

Noah: Bye!

Jimmy: And see if you can get me some pictures of the Werewolf for me.

Later…

The Saturdays landed at Wisconsin. Brayson was at its busiest; people seem to be preparing for a festival of some kind. There were decorations everywhere. Including these banners with a picture of what seemed to be the crescent moon in side a larger full moon. When they entered town square they saw Jordan and Kevin right behind town square.

Jordan: You're here.

Kevin: You took your time.

Jordan: Hey guys… I hope you don't mind, but I decided to rent us one of the homes around here. The place is huge! Around the size of a manor! Come on!

Jordan was right; when they reach their destination in the hilltops of the town they were looking at a three story mansion. It had an elegant "cottage on the countryside feel to it" and had a garden filled with flowers. They went through the front door to find a circular entrance hall with a staircase on either side leading to the second floor.

Jordan: Okay Guys follow me.

They went through the double doors they were on the opposite end of the hall. They went to see the rest of the house. They have seen the area's Living room, dining room, kitchen, recreational room (one of those rooms in the house that's usually kept empty for a reason), and a few other rooms too.

Then, on the second floor…

Jordan: All right, Zak, Zoey, Kaz, These are our rooms. Doc, Drew, Doyle, Kevin, Your rooms are upstairs; dad should already be waiting for you. (As they left Jordan spoke in an accent reminiscent of his father) Alright then, you should all find your rooms comfortable. There is also a common room on each floor should you wish to-

Zoey: Is that supposed to be Ansem?

Jordan: (Losing the accent) … Maybe.

Authors note: Pretty neat chapter huh? Anyway, please review whenever you can! And then see the rest of my stories on my homepage! The link, as you know, can be found at the top of this page. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They began to look around the town. The sun had almost completely set and the town's decorations were all set up. Zak, Kaz, Zoey, and Kevin were near the town's square.

Zak: What's going on?

Kaz: I think is the Lunar Festival.

Zak/Kevin: Lunar Festival.

Zoey: I'll explain it; I've heard all about it back in the orphanage. This year has a full moon that lasts for a whole week; next week, to be exact. It happens once every 10 years. This festival is to celebrate the phenomena.

Zak: Whoa.

Kevin: And this whole "Beast of Bray Road" deal?

Zoey: I think it's a part of the Festival; they honor him… I think.

Kaz: …

Zak: hey, Kaz, something wrong?

Kaz: huh? Oh, I was just wondering… Zak, do you think that that Beast-thing is real?

Zak: Umm… y-

Zoey: STOP!

Zak: (shocked) huh!

Zoey: You were going to say yes weren't you!

Zak: So what if I was?

Zoey: Kaz is terrified out of his wits! The best thing would be to say something like, "well see" or something like that. (To Kaz) And don't deny it; I know you're scared.

Kevin: (feeling awkward) Okay… I'm just gonna head back to the manor and-

Zoey: (having one of her "episodes"; they _are_ rare) Oh no you don't! I NEED A WITNESS!

They than began to argue until the sunset ended. Then they were back in the manor. They shared some plans they had in mind for the Lunar Festival.

That night, Kaz was using the manor's Wi-Fi to talk with Noah, Jimmy, Max, and Rex about the Beast of Bray Road.

Kaz: Everyone locked in?

Jimmy: Present.

Noah: I'm here.

Max: Locked in.

Rex: So tell me… (In a jocular (Joke-like) fashion) did something else break? (Referring to how the airship was destroyed)

Kaz: Wait, how do know about- (Rex Laughs) [!] _Cèzár!_

Rex: Yeah!

Meanwhile in a nearby house, Ben has personally come to enjoy the festival. He was reading the evening newspapers for a current events project. He just found some thing in a newspaper.

Ben: Huh… (Reads the headline… then the article…) (Let's imagine the TV camera zooming out to the outside of the neighborhood) (Really Mad) KEVIN!

Chapter End! REVIEW OR THE STORIES GO DOWN THE DRAIN… LITTERALLY!


End file.
